


puppet on strings

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Vanitas and/or Ventus Halloween Fics 2020 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad end, Darkness is a creep, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, KHUX Era Shenanigans, Possession, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: a ballerina in its music boxa doll to be played witha puppet on strings, dancing towards a disastrous end
Relationships: Darkness & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Vanitas and/or Ventus Halloween Fics 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993411
Kudos: 12





	puppet on strings

**Author's Note:**

> The second of two Halloween fics I made this year. This is the angsty one.

It’s Halloween evening.

The Union Leaders are relaxed and enjoying themselves, taking time off the management of the Union and investigation they’ve been conducting.

Night falls and the moon rises.

Lauriam brings up how they’ll be back to work the next day. That he’s going to check the house Strelitzia had last been seen in once more in case he missed something the first time.

Ven asks if he can help.

Lauriam agrees.

So they enter the dark house together, neither able to say anything to fill the void of silence.

And then, the door shuts.

The last bit of moonlight is blotted out.

Lauriam assumes it is the wind and moves towards where the door is.

But.

The sound of a Keyblade being summoned stops him.

Lauriam yelps in shock and pain as he feels the blade slam down on his back, stunning him, before the blade slams down again to knock him unconscious.

And a last stab, freeing his Heart from his body.

Gold eyes glint with satisfaction.

Then the door opens, and light filters in.

Brain is there, panicked and worried. But then he can only stare in horror, but not shock at who he finds after.

Ven turns to look at him, a smile on his face as Missing Ache flashes away, his eyes still gold.

At his feet, the broken body of Lauriam. Slowly fading away into particles of light.

A playful, sadistic grin uncharacteristic to Ven graces his face, as the cheerful tone of his voice sends chills down Brain’s spine.

“Aw... You caught me~ And here I thought I’d have more time to savor Lauriam’s fall!”

And Brain can only wonder just what the hell they’ve been dealing with.

Because there is no way that the person in front of him is the Ven he’d come to to know.

And Darkness laughs, reading Brain’s thoughts.

For the child that is Ven had fallen long before he’d ever joined the Dandelions.

Long before the war began.

_A puppet on strings from the very start._

**Author's Note:**

> Darkness is an asshole and I kinda am stuck writing Darkness!Ven forever it seems.


End file.
